Los guardianes del tiempo: la primera confrontacion
by George187
Summary: Siempre vigilando, siempre corrigiendo, pero ahora la amenaza esta naciendo y corregirla del flujo temporal será la máxima prioridad antes de que todo se pierda y cada mundo desaparezca ya que ahora el héroe es la amenaza para todos. Habrá lemon.
1. No Todos son Héroes

**Hola fickers y fanáticos de HDA, mis fics y mis 3 OCs. Apuesto que ha nadie se le había ocurrido un fic así.**

**Capitulo 1: No Todos son Héroes.**

El universo es grande, lleno de miles galaxias y billones de estrellas, en una de esas galaxias se encuentra una llamada la Vía Láctea, en ella se encuentra un sol en el que giran 5 planetas, Mercurio fue derretido por el Sol y Urano y Neptuno se alejaron de sus orbitas, en un planeta llamado Tierra se desato una guerra hace mil años que casi acaba con toda la vida humana, por fortuna la especie sobrevivió, pero la mayoría de ellos no duraron mucho, por ahora quedan 5 humanos, 3 de ellos son héroes, pero uno de ellos es el más importante de todos, Finn el Humano, defensor de Ooo, hijo de otro maravilloso héroe de Ooo, a peleado con muchos villanos como el Lich, a logrado liberar a los Reyes Helados de sus coronas y logro junto con Maicol estabilizar a la Princesa Flama.

Pero él es solo una pequeña mancha en todo este Universo, y este Universo es solo uno más de esta inmensidad de realidades, este cúmulo de realidades se le llama Multiverso, compuesto por varios Universos, entre ellos se destacan 3 Universos, uno es la Tierra de los Muertos, lugar a donde van las almas de los que mueren, otro es la Ciudadela de Cristal, prisión a donde se mandan a los tipos más malignos del Multiverso, y en el centro del Multiverso se encuentra el Cuarto del Tiempo, lugar donde el tiempo no pasa, pero afecta de modo diferente todas la realidades, aquí se encuentra un ser llamado Prism-o, cada persona que lo visita tiene derecho a un deseo, cuando se le pide te manda a una realidad donde eso es posible, el deseo debe ser pedido con mucho cuidado o podría afectar a los diferentes Universos.

En todas las realidades existe Finn el Humano, pero no en todas es igual, en algunas es mujer, en otras es novio de otra mujer u hombre y en otras no es héroe, sino uno de los villanos más peligrosos de sus realidades, no todos son héroes, han hecho sufrir personas inocentes para sus viles propósitos, ahí entramos nosotros, somos habitantes del Cuarto del Tiempo y amigos de Prism-o, somos conocidos como los Time Masters, personas con la habilidad de viajar entre los Universos, encargados de encerrar a los villanos en la Ciudadela de Cristal, hemos viajado por el tiempo y espacio deshaciéndonos de miles de villanos y criminales.

Sabemos del héroe llamado Finn, en varios universos es un héroe, entre ellos están el Príncipe Helado (Finn del fic las Crónicas de un Príncipe Helado de George187), el Rey Helado Finn (Finn el Nuevo Rey Helado de carlosjim04), Ojo de Halcón (Finn el Humano de carlosjim04), el Digi-Master (Digimon: Adventure Time de George187), Miss Finn (La Princesa y la Heroína y Lo Difícil de Ser un Chica Adolescente de Ghostbell777), el Viajero Eterno (Viajeros Eternos de uzunaki), Finn Smith (El Diario de la Reina Vampiro y sus Secuelas de DN164), el Príncipe Héroe (Un Nuevo Comienzo de brudark), el Caza-zombis (Finn, la Princesa Flama y el Príncipe Flama en Resident Evil de carlosjim04), entre otros.

En otros un villano como el Quinto Overlord (Sauron123), Jigsaw (El Juego Apenas Comienza de uzunaki), Finn Flama (La Venganza de Finn de carlosjim04), Finn Krueger (Futuro fanfic de uzunaki), entre otros; pero el que más nos interesa es uno que produce daño no solo en su mundo, sino que podría provocar un horrible daño a los de los demás, tiene más tropas que el Quinto Overlord, más sádico que Jigsaw, más cruel que Finn Flama y más atemorizante que Finn Krueger.

Forma parte del Universo Negativo, lugar donde lo malo es bueno y lo bueno es malo, todos son malignos, pero él es el peor de todos, se convirtió en el Rey de todo Ooo, Aaa y Eee, pero quiere más, debemos detenerlo antes de que todo el Multiverso se vea afectado por él; es tiempo de detenerlo y encerrarlo donde se merece.

**-Aquí acaba el primer capitulo de este fic, es corto el inicio pero el resto será largo y emocionante.**

**George:-Se preguntaran ¿por qué mencionamos los fics de otros?**

**Maicol (con Mike en su hombro):-La respuesta es simple, todos ellos y mi jefe son amigos, trabajaran juntos en la secuela de este fic donde usaran todos los suyos para crear uno donde un Finn bueno viajara por el Multiverso para detener al malo.**

**-No spoilees más cosas Maicol, pero es cierto, ellos y yo trabajaremos en este fic para entretenerlos, hasta la próxima, si se quieren unir avisen por PM, lean los fics de ellos, los de NAZHO45, Mer135, CAKE345, TheSrN, Theblacknexus, Matias_the_Killer, ice prince 93, entre otros, que ellos trabajan conmigo en este fic, y recuerden, quién te lo dijo bro.**


	2. El Origen de Nega: Parte 1: El Incidente

**Aquí esta el capitulo 2, un agradecimiento también a Odradem, Marce23 Rassiel_Magics, Pineappleresendiz98, Hanna19 y especialmente a carlosjim04 por la escena lemon que me envió, no acostumbro a escribir lemon y por eso se lo pedí.**

**A pesar de que Finn y PF ya no son novios igual seguire haciendo Flaminns, jamás Finncelines.**

**Este capitulo que consta de 2 partes les revela la razón de porque los Time Masters quieren matar a Finn, se sitúa en el capitulo "Amor Loco" de Hora de Aventura pero hecho a mi modo; disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 2: El Origen de Nega: Parte 1: El Incidente con el Lich**

No todos los Universos son buenos, en el Universo Negativo se encuentra el planeta Tierra, su apariencia es mucho peor de lo que uno podría comparar con las demás dimensiones, la historia esta totalmente retorcida, el Lich era un chico bueno que quería evitar que los pozos tóxicos en el mundo cayeran en manos equivocadas y provocaran un daño mayor que el producido por la Guerra de los Champiñones, desgraciadamente no pudo conseguir su cometido.

Marceline la Reina Vampiro al ser mordida por Vladimir Krad a sus 19 años no le agradaba la buena actitud de su esposo y lo mato con su propia espada para gobernar a los vampiros como criaturas malignas y chupa sangre como deben ser.

Siglos después al formarse la Tierra de Ooo muchos reinos se formaron, muchos de ellos se basaban en la dictadura y la tortura, otros como el Reino de Fuego trataban bien a sus súbditos y solo castigaban a los malos; en la zona de las Praderas viven 2 chicos que son el terror de la Tierra de Ooo, uno de ellos es Jake el Perro, un bulldog de color beige de 28 años que posee el poder de modificar la forma y tamaño de su cuerpo, tiene una novia llamada Arcoiris que consiguió matando a sus padres en la Dimensión de Cristal; el otro es un humano de 13 años llamado Finn, un humano rubio que viste una camisa gris y un pantalón negro con un gorro de oso polar y una mochila roja donde tiene enfundada una espada con un mango de raíz con espinas con el cual asesinó al Rey Helado, novio-amante de la Dulce Princesa, cruel dictadora del Dulce Reino el cual manda con puño de hierro torturando a sus dulces súbditos usándolos para sus crueles experimentos; en el cuarto de la Dulce Princesa se encontraban ella y Finn haciendo sus "charlas" diarias.

Finn se encontraba con dulce princesa en su habitación, Finn la comenzó a besar introduciendo la lengua en su boca, saboreando cada centímetro de esta, mientras ellos disfrutaban del beso Finn comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Dulce Princesa, mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Finn le removió el vestido, mientras ella le removió la camisa y el pantalón, a Finn lo único que le faltaba quitarle era la ropa interior pero decidió esperar un poco.

La Princesa tomo el miembro de Finn y lo introdujo en su boca mientras lo bombeaba, sin importarle que aun tenia el calzón puesto Finn comenzó a chupar la entrepierna de la Princesa, él ya no se hizo esperar mas y removió la prenda de la Princesa y comenzó a introducir su lengua en el interior mientras que con una mano apretaba el clítoris de la chica.

La Princesa saco el miembro de Finn de su boca para dar un placentero gemido, ya lo único que realizaba era gemir, Finn se levanto coloco su miembro entre los pechos aun con sostén de la Princesa y ella comenzó a mover los de abajo hacia arriba, para mas comodidad ella misma se retiro la prenda faltan te y comenzó nuevamente a mover sus pechos de abajo hacia arriba para que un tiempo mas tarde Finn lanzara todo su semen en la cara de la Princesa llenando cada centímetro de esta, con la cara llena de semen este estaba goteando en el suelo.

Pasaron al siguiente acto Finn primero introdujo su miembro en el culo de la Princesa bombeando como un loco causándole a la Princesa mucho dolor pero a la vez mucho placer, ellos pasaron así durante 10 minutos a lo cual Finn se corrió adentro de Dulce Princesa, fue una buena descarga en gran cantidad.

-¡PRINCESA, ME CORRO!-dijo Finn muy agitado.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN FINN!-dijo su novia/amante a lo cual ambos terminaron con gran gemido, pero la diversión para los 2 no había terminado.

Después de ver la cantidad de semen que salia del culo de la Princesa pasaron al autentico espectáculo, Finn introdujo su miembro por la entrepierna de la Princesa y comenzó a bombear a lo cual la princesa estaba como loca juntando sus piernas aprisiono a Finn de modo que no se pudiera soltar.

Finn continuaba penetrándola, mientras la Princesa se acariciaba un pecho mientras pellizcaba el pezón del otro, mientras la penetraba Finn también apretaba el clítoris de la chica, a lo cual después de un tiempo Finn se corrió en el interior de la Princesa.

-¡PRINCESA ME CORRO DE NUEVO!

- ¡FINN TAMBIÉN YO ME CORRO!-ambos disfrutaron de una excelente descarga, cuando Finn saco su miembro de la entrepierna de Dulce Princesa pudo observar como le salia la cantidad de semen de esta, él no le tomo importancia y le da un largo beso a su chica, pero él no sabía que pronto le dejaría una sorpresa.

Después de realizar el 15 en el cuarto de la princesa, Finn va con ella a la sala para practicar tiro al blanco.

-Esto es divertido, ¿no crees?-dijo Finn a la DP mientras le lanza un hacha a una barra de chocolate atravesándole el pecho.

-No tanto como lo que hicimos en mi cuarto.-dijo la DP picaramente.- ¿Quieres repetirlo?

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy.-arroja un cuchillo a una gomita.-Por ahora solo quiero mejorar mi tiro.

-Como digas.-dijo de mala gana, después de unos minutos aparece Mentita en la sala.- ¿A qué vienes mayordomo de cuarta?

-El perro de Finn viene a verlos.-dijo el Mayordomo Mentita.

-Has pasar a mi hermano.-dijo Finn.

-Claro, todo yo, todo yo.-dijo Mentita retirándose.

-Deberías dejar que lo use de tiro al blanco.-dijo Finn.

-Aunque es buena idea, me sería difícil hallar un mayordomo útil estos días.-en eso Jake entra a la sala.

-Bien, ¿para qué me necesitan?-dijo el perro.

-Vengan, creo que ya están listos para saberlo.-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Saber qué?-dijo Finn.

-Síganme.-los 3 caminan por el pasillo hasta llegar al balcón.-Pero antes pónganse esto.-se quita de sus orejas unos aretes.-bajos sus gorras.-le coloca a Finn y a Jake los pendientes en sus cabezas cubriéndose de un círculo invisible; luego la Dulce Princesa da unas palmadas, nadie aparece y lo hace de nuevo, nadie aparece y muy irritada grita.-MENTITA.

-Ya, ya voy.-saca un sopla burbujas y los encierra en una haciéndolos subir a la copa de un árbol muy marchitado.

-Dentro de las ramas de este viejo árbol está la bondad antigua, el Lich.-dijo la Dulce Princesa mostrándoles una extraña criatura esquelética que pronunciaba extraños sonidos.

-¿Y ese sonido de vieja estreñida?-dijo Finn.

-Esos sonidos son para tratar de llegar a tu mente y controlar tu cuerpo, pero estas joyas nos protegen, si perdemos las joyas seremos chicos buenos.-explico DP.

-Eso es horrible.-dijo Jake.

-Más allá del Lago Iceberg se encuentra un antiguo lugar que poseía la fuente de vida de este mundo, el Lich trataba de impedir que manos equivocadas se adueñaran de eso y lo convirtieran en su maligno poder, un día el infame Billy lo atacó encerrándolo con la resina de este árbol.-durante toda la explicación de la Dulce Princesa un caracol salió de la mochila de Finn mostrando el dedo de en medio, al escuchar las palabras de el Lich el caracolito se baja de la mochila y produce una grieta en el ámbar liberando al Lich.-dicen que…-fija su mirada en el Lich.- ¿Qué está pasando?-el Lich al salir mira fijamente a los presentes.

-Jake, transfórmate en una gran espada.-dice Finn a su hermano.

-Trabaja espada para el inmundo caballero.-dijo Jake volviéndose una espada, Finn lo toma y golpea al Lich con eso, el Lich se vuelve humo y desaparece atravesando el árbol.

-Rápido, al otro cuarto secreto.-dijo la DP llevándoselos a un cuarto con máquinas de tortura, una ventana y un closet.-Solo existe un arma conocida que puede vencer al Lich.-introduce una llave en el closet mostrando un guante con 6 dedos y un ojo.-el Guantelete del Villano.

-Los dedos gordos de Billy.-dijo Jake.

-Finn, solo tienes una oportunidad, cuando veas al Lich destrózalo con este Guantelete.-se lo pone en la mano a Finn el cual se adapta a su medida.-Verás, la misión del Lich es llegar a los pozos tóxicos y cubrirlos para que nadie use ese poder, si fallas, ya no tendré relaciones contigo.

-Momento.-dijo Jake.-estas muy joven para esas cosas.

-¿Y qué?, cuando tenía 4 años la niñera me lo hacía.-dijo Finn.

-Solo porque te lo sobó por encima del pantalón no significa que lo hallan hecho.

-Como sea, no se preocupe Bonnibel, ese esqueleto no sabrá que le pegó.-dijo Finn.

-Suerte mi intachable campeón.-dijo DP.

Finn y Jake avanzaron por el bosque hasta llegar al Lago Iceberg donde veían al Lich sumergido.

-Síguelo Jake.-dijo Finn.

-Soy tu perro inflable.-dijo Jake convirtiéndose en una balsa en el agua, Finn se monta en su espalda y navegando por el lago.

-Rrrrrrrrrr.-imitaba Finn el sonido de un motor.-ve más rápido pulgoso.-Jake molesto le da un zape.-Esta bien, remare.-pone el guante en el agua.-Enciende basura de Guantelete.-le pega un golpe y el guante se enciende nadando a gran velocidad.-Oh si, te tengo en la mira Lich, más cerca Jake, más cerca Jake.-Finn carga un ataque con el guantelete, pero un iceberg se mete en su camino y se mueven apuntando el guante al agua provocando una gran salpicadura, luego ambos caen en el lago.-Estupidos bloques de hielo.

-Culparía al Rey Helado si no estuviera muerto.-dijo Jake.

-Hay que llegar pronto a la guarida antes de que el Lich lo haga.-Finn y Jake corrieron a lo que parecía una antigua estación del metro.-Este lugar se ve tenebroso.

-¿Te da miedo?-se burló Jake.

-No le temo a nada.-dijo Finn con voz de valiente.-Entremos rápido.-entran al metro y se encuentran con muchos esqueletos, Finn los ataca con el guantelete pero son demasiados.-No tengo tiempo para esto.-corren por todo el pasillo esquivando los esqueletos, pero unos lo agarran por la mochila rompiéndosela.-Mi mochila.

-Déjala hermano.-Jake se sube a su espalda y ambos corren, un gran esqueleto sale del suelo y Finn le dispara con el Guantelete creando un agujero donde los hermanos caen, antes de llegar al suelo Finn se sujeta con el Guantelete a un tubo por encima de unos rieles, por los rieles se observa un agujero donde se vea al Lich cargando una gran roca para cubrir el pozo con un sello.-está tratando de cubrir el pozo.

-No lo hará.-salta a donde el Lich cargando el guante con mucha energía a punto de golpearlo.-Prepárate para ser derrotado, en nombre de la princesa y de la injusticia.-con un golpe Finn rompe la roca y golpea de paso al Lich con el guante.

-No interfieran, si no cubro estos pozos todo se perderá.-dijo el Lich.

-Ese es el plan.-Finn dispara un rayo de energía al Lich, este lo esquiva y les arroja fuego verde a los 2 villanos, pero ambos la esquivan.

-Quise hacerlo por las buenas, ahora tendré que hacerlo por las malas.-carga una gran bola de fuego verde y se la lanza a Jake, el perro salta y rebota con el techo y le pega al Lich, Finn carga el Guantelete del Villano y le da un puñetazo quebrándole unos cuantos dientes, el Lich molesto toma al chico y lo arroja contra una pared, Jake toma a su hermano y lo usa de garrote contra el Lich.

-Ouch, eso duele.-dice Finn dándole un zape a Jake.

-No sea chillón y acabemos con él.-dijo Jake.

-Veo que ambos son fuertes.-dijo el Lich acercándose a una pared.-Pero ambos escogieron el camino equivocado del mal, si muero aquí, ustedes también junto con este pozo quedaremos en el olvido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Jake.

-Esto acaba aquí.-el Lich toma una viga de la pared y trata de arrancarla debilitando el techo haciendo que caigan pedazos del techo sobre ellos.

-Finn debemos escapar de aquí.-dijo Jake.

-Vete tu, yo te daré tiempo y tratare de evitar que el techo cubra el pozo.

-Suerte.-dijo Jake saliendo por el agujero donde entraron.

-Y yo que creí que se quedaría conmigo.-Finn dispara un rayo con el Guantelete tirando al Lich lejos de la viga, después le dispara a la pared haciendo que le caigan rocas encima.-Fue fácil, misión cumplida.-lo que Finn no sabía era que el Lich saco su mano de entre las rocas y cargando un rayo de energía le bloquea el paso a Finn con un muro de rocas.-Se nota que quieres más.

-Ahora somos tú y yo.-dijo el Lich saliendo de entre las rocas.-Y esta vez, no dejare que escapes.-el Lich carga otro ataque y se lo lanza a Finn que solo le roza el gorro.

-Ja, fallaste.

-No te apuntaba a ti.-Finn voltea y ve la bola de fuego chocar contra la viga destruyéndola, una gran grieta se forma en la pared y el techo, todo se derrumbaba, Finn trataba de huir usando el Guantelete para crear un hoyo en la pared para escapar, pero el Lich lo toma del brazo y destruye el guante.-Ahora pereceremos los 2, pero lo bueno es que cumplí mi objetivo.-el lugar se termina de derrumbar sepultándolos a los 2 entre las rocas, Jake estaba peleando contra los esqueletos pero por alguna extraña razón se desmoronan, Jake se da cuenta del derrumbe y va por su hermano.

-Si no lo traigo la Dulce Princesa me usara como conejillo de indios.-dijo retirando las rocas que cubrían la cueva, después de 10 minutos pudo ver un brazo ensangrentado, quita el resto y encuentra a su hermano en un estado crítico.-Ahora si está muerto, esperen un momento.-pone su oído en el pecho de su hermana.-Oh que la canción, le cae un techo encima y sigue vivo, será mejor que me lo lleve antes de que se muera del todo.-Sube el cuerpo de su hermano y se lo lleva al Dulce Reino, al llegar encuentra a la DP haciendo terapia eléctrica al Pan de Canela.-Misión cumplida, aquí esta mi hermano, me iré a cogerme a Arcoiris.-Jake arroja el cuerpo de Finn como si de un muñeco se tratase.

-¿Pero qué le paso a mi novio?-dijo alterada la Dulce Princesa.

-Solo le cayó un montón de rocas, nada grave.-dijo Jake muy tranquilo.

-¿Nada grave?, quizás seamos malos, pero él me importa mucho, llévalo con la Doctora Helado, AHORA.

-¿Y si me niego?-dijo con tono de desafío.

-Te pondré en una máquina que te estirara hasta que alcances tu límite hasta romperte.-amenazó la princesa.

-Estas mujeres, quien las entiende.-Jake se lleva arrastrando el cuerpo de Finn hasta el Dulce Hospital.-Aquí tiene otro futuro cadáver doctora.-le dice a la doctora dejando a Finn sobre una camilla, 20 minutos después llega la Dulce Princesa al hospital.

-¿Cómo está?-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Pues si fuera usted me busco otro nuevo, el cuerpo del chico no sirve, solo su corazón y cerebro están intactos.-dijo la Doctora Helado.

-No quiero otro, debe haber una forma de que este vivo de nuevo.

-No se puede, a menos claro que le construya otro cuerpo.

-Que gran idea.-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Construirle otro cuerpo, pero el problema es que no hay materia prima para un cuerpo humano, tendré que usar algo más sofisticado.

-¿Lo harás un ciborg?-pregunto la doctora.

-Claro que no, un ciborg no crece, y no lo quiero de 13 años para siempre, lo que haré superara todas mis expectativas, lo que haré es rehacer un cuerpo desde cero, con diferentes partes de las especies más poderosas de la Tierra, con su nuevo cuerpo, Finn será imparable, y con él me haré reina de todo Ooo.

-¿Y de dónde? O mejor dicho ¿cómo conseguirá esas piezas su alteza?

-Fácil, contrataré al mejor cazador del mundo, se que él no me decepcionara.-la princesa sale del hospital y al llegar a su habitación toma su teléfono y marca a un número.

-Hola.-contesta alguien.

-¿Cómo está mi cazador favorito?

-Princesa Bonnibel Chicle, que agradable sorpresa, ¿a qué debo esta llamada?

-Tengo un trabajo que te podría interesar, requiero tu presencia en el Dulce Reino de Ooo.

-Iré para allá mi querida Sugarsapiens.-el chico cuelga su teléfono, se levanta de su sillón en la mansión donde vive, mientras en la pared de su chimenea se veían cabezas de varias criaturas, camina hacia la sala donde esta encadenada un extraño monstruo reptiliano con una aleta en la espalda, garras y los dientes salidos babeando algo verde y con una actitud agresiva, el chico lo desamarra.-Ven Mike, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-ambos salen de la mansión hacia el Dulce Reino.

**-Aquí acaba el capitulo 2, espero lo hayan disfrutado, como verán el Finn malo se llamara Nega, le puse así por el nombre de su Universo Negativo.**

**George:-Hacer este capitulo como el de Amor Loco fue difícil, si no salió bien, perdonen a mi jefecito.**

**-Gracias George, le dejo un reto, adivinen a quien llamó la Dulce Princesa basándose en lo poco que leyeron, excepto tu Ghostbell777 porque ya lo sabes. En el siguiente capitulo será hora de que Finn sea reconstruido.**

**Maicol:-****Dejen**** reviews, den follows y favorites.**

**-Y recuerden, quien se los dijo. Pero antes de terminar, le mando un saludo a mi alumna y mejor amiga Mer135, lean sus historias "Quien eres en Realidad" y su crossover de Phineas y Ferb y My Little Pony. Me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. El Origen de Nega: Parte 2: R y R

**Saludos y bien veniu, aquí está el capitulo 3, felicidades a Uzunaki por adivinar a quien llamó DP para hacer cierto trabajito sucio, sin más preámbulos les presento la parte 2 de el origen de Nega.**

**El Origen de Nega: Parte 2: Recolección y Reconstrucción**

La Dulce Princesa caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala del trono muy impaciente.

-Pero que lento es.-dijo entre dientes la princesa.-Piñata, ¿todavía no llegan?-dijo mirando al techo.

-No princesa, sus invitados aún no aparecen.-dijo Piñata.

-Si no llegan en 30 segundos, sus cabezas estarán sobre las puntas de unas picas.-amenazo DP.

-PRINCESA.-entra Starchy muy asustado.

-No molestes, estoy muy ocupada pensando castigos.

-Hay una horrible bestia atacando el Dulce Reino.

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto la gobernante, aunque ya sabia quien era.

-No se, un lagarto muy feo o algo así.

-Llama a los Banana Guardias, ellos sabrán que hacer.-los guardias de la princesa se van acercando a la puerta, pero la criatura entra y se los devora con sus enormes fauces, después de matarlos se abalanza sobre la Dulce Princesa babeándole la cara.-Maicol controla tu fiera.-dijo sin mostrar miedo a la criatura.

-Ven Mike.-dijo una voz desde las sombras, el reptil llamado Mike se quita de encima de la DP y se acerca a una silueta, la silueta le acaricia la cabeza a Mike y se acerca a la princesa.-Veo que sigues sin tenerle miedo, a pesar del daño que le causo a muchos de tus súbditos.-se burló un chico moreno y pelinegro de 14 años, vestía una camisa azul y con capucha blanca con una correa de cuero marrón pasando por su hombro, unas muñequeras plateadas, un pantalón azul y unos botines negros, un cinturón con una hebilla con forma de M y un sable enfundado.

-No me hagas reír Maicol, esa cosa no me haría daño por los juguetes que le doy.-dijo DP.

-¿Y para qué somos buenos? ¿Finn ya no te hace el amor como antes?

-Muy gracioso, pero lo que requiero de ti es una pequeña recolección.

-¿Qué clase de recolección? Esa clase de trabajos se los asigna a Finn y Jake, ¿por qué traernos desde Eee para algo como eso?

-Desgraciadamente Finn no puede hacer este trabajo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Ven.-la Dulce Princesa guía a Maicol hacia su laboratorio, cuando llegan Maicol ve sorprendido el cuerpo de Finn en mal estado y los dulces ciudadano removiéndole los órganos y huesos.

-¿Qué hacen y qué le paso?-pregunto Maicol sorprendido.

-Hace 3 horas Finn y Jake fueron en una misión para detener al Lich, cumplieron la misión pero Finn no pudo llegar en una pieza.-explicó la DP.

-¿Y qué requieres que busque?

-Ve por todos los continentes y tráeme todo lo de esta lista.-la DP le entrega a Maicol una hoja de papel con varias cosas.

-Un núcleo de Elemento de Fuego, Ojos de Mago Láser, Brazos de Sismos (N/A son una especie que invente con el poder de producir terremotos y con poderes de gravedad), piel de Elemento de Rayo.-leyó Maicol algunas de las cosas de la lista.- ¿Para qué quieres todo esto?

-El cuerpo de Finn está tan dañado que nadie puede sanarle las heridas, lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es hacerle uno nuevo, pero no uno como el anterior, sino uno 100 veces mejor, tráeme todo eso para que pueda estar conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Y qué gano con eso Sugarsapiens?-dijo Maicol acariciando la cabeza de su lagarto-monstruo.

-Esto.-le muestra un cofre que al abrirlo se encontraban muchas monedas de oro y unas esferas azules con un brillo zafiro.-Todas estás monedas de oro, y estas esferas de Taícrio y para tu lagarto esto.-le entrega a Mike una gomita amordazada, Mike la agarra con sus garras y empieza a masticarle la cabeza.

-Sabes lo mucho que uso el Taícrio para mis máquinas y mi exoesqueleto.-dijo Maicol tomando el cofre.-pero recolectar todo eso me costara mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, te costara mucho más que esto.

-Es solo una parte de lo que te pagare, te doy esto ahora y cuando completes el trabajo te daré el resto, tienes una semana para eso, no puedo guardar el corazón y el cerebro de Finn tanto tiempo.

-Volveré antes de que se de cuenta, le recomiendo tener listo todo mi pago.-después de eso Maicol se tapa la parte de arriba de la cara con la capucha y lanza una esfera al suelo produciendo una nube de humo y desapareciendo él y su mascota.

(Afuera del Dulce Reino)

Maicol tomó unas llaves y al presionarle un botón se acerca a él un automóvil donde ellos 2.-Sube Mike, hora de la acción.-ambos se subieron al auto y las ruedas del auto se ocultaron haciéndolo flotar y andar rápido con una turbina; cruzaron varios sitios consiguiendo los encargos de la Dulce Princesa (N/A: Para no aburrirlos acortare el montaje de cacería a solo unos objetos) lo primero a buscar eran ojos de Mago Láser, para eso tuvieron que ir a la Ciudad de los Magos.-El muro de la Ciudad de los Magos, creo que es hora de un disfraz.-Maicol abre el maletero de su auto y saca un portafolios.-Hora de ser Alakazar.-Abre el portafolio y saca un disfraz que incluye un maquillaje de piel verde limón, un antifaz verde oscuro, un traje mecánico más una cubierta aqua, unas botas azules, guantes verde oscuros con mini botones en la palma y una capa morada.-Solo me falta un dragón.-toma un silbato y sopla un sonido inaudible haciendo que se transforme Mike creciendo, cabeza de rinoceronte (sin cuerno), dientes de cocodrilo y colmillos de serpiente, escamas de pez aguja, armadura de cocodrilo, garras y alas de ardilla voladora con fondo rojo.-Los magos mandan.-dijo Maicol pudiendo entrar a la ciudad.-Busca Mike, busca nuestro objetivo.-su criatura pone su nariz en el suelo olfateando para encontrar al Mago Láser, el rastro los llevo a un edificio con un letrero de extraños símbolos.-Según fuentes fieles, aquí es donde se reúnen algunos magos para realizar sus ritos, entremos y así lo encontraremos.-con su guante Maicol saca un mini láser rompiendo la cerradura, entran en silencio y ven a 3 tipos charlando, uno era una rana con una túnica morada con una estrella dorada y 2 gorro de cono sobre sus ojos, otro era un viejo de piel naranja con una barba blanca y una túnica con un estampado de hojas y el ultimo era un tipo morado con la cabeza amarilla en forma de rombo y ojos carmesí.-Objetivo encontrado.-susurró Maicol.- ¿Qué estarán platicando?

-Ya tenemos casi todo listo.-dijo la rana.

-Solo necesitamos una victima.-dijo el viejo.

-Mike, distráelos, yo apareceré detrás de ese Láserius y le sacare los ojos.-Mike obedece a su jefe y se muestra frente a los 3 sujetos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo el Mago Láser.

-Parece un dragón o algo así.-dijo la rana Bufo.-Será la victima perfecta.

-Atrápenlo.-dijo el Mago del Bosque, los 3 se acercaron a Mike, pero él abre su boca, juntando sus colmillos creando una chispa eléctrica y de un soplido lanza una ráfaga de fuego, los magos se cubren del fuego y luego Bufo le lanza un chorro de agua a la boca de Mike extinguiendo su fuego, el Mago Láser lanza un rayo dándole a Mike quien se golpea contra la pared tirando botellas de un estante, acercándose al reptil los magos traían una red para atraparlo, pero el Mago Láser se quedo quieto.-¿Qué? ¿Te da lastima la criatura?-lo que no esperaban es que a su compañero se le cayera la cabeza, luego su cuerpo y detrás estaba Maicol con un cuchillo de carnicero.

-Pero que brutos.-se burló Maicol.-Era solo una distracción, ahora que vieron demasiado, siguen ustedes.-Maicol extiende sus manos y les lanza un disparo de energía y ambos magos chocan contra la pared, luego Mike se levanta y le come la cara al anciano, mientras Maicol le clava el cuchillo a Bufo, matándolos a ambos.-Ahora a lo que vinimos.-toma la cabeza del Mago Láser y con una cuchara le saca los ojos.-Vamonos de aquí, antes de que la policía descubra que no somos magos.-ambos salen del edificio, pero antes de irse, Maicol se detiene en una tienda y compra unos botes que le encargo DP y se van de la ciudad.-Lo siguiente son semillas de Elemento de Planta, hora volver a casa Mike y darle una visita a los Cito Morphus.-su lagarto le obedece y se mete en el auto, Maicol se quita el disfraz y también se mete y conduce; después de 3 horas de viaje llegaron a Eee, más específicamente al Reino Natural (N/A: o Reino Planta o Vegetal si quieren), en ese lugar las casas están hechas de árboles, la gente verde y con algunas hojas en su cabello y muñecas, todo lleno de plantas carnívoras y/o venenosas, Maicol toma su silbato y lo sopla de nuevo, Mike toma la apariencia de un camaleón verde con rojo, varios pétalos y hojas es su cuerpo que cuando se camufla toma la apariencia de una enorme orquídea (N/A: a este animal lo llamo Orquídeon)-Escabúllete, disfrázate y me traes el primer Cito Morphus que veas.-Mike empieza a reptar en sus cuatro patas llegando al jardín de un señor, Mike cubre su cuerpo y cara con las flores formando la orquídea, el jardinero empieza a sacar de sus manos unas semillas creciendo unas Venus atrapa moscas, cuando ve la orquídea toma unas tijeras de podar y se acerca para cortarla.

-No quiero nada lindo y afeminado en mi jardín.-el jardinero abre las tijeras listo para cortar la orquídea, pero la orquídea se abre mostrando una cara de camaleón que le dispara un polvo morado.-*tosiendo* un monstruo planta *tosiendo* en mi *tosiendo* jardín.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer muerto, Mike lo agarra con su boca y lo lleva detrás de una enorme secoya donde Maicol lo esperaba.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo.-le acarició Maicol la cabeza a su mascota.-solo por eso te daré su cuerpo cuando le saque lo que ocupamos.-Maicol saca un bisturí y realiza una incisión en la mano del Elemento de Planta, corta por el brazo hasta llegar a la axila, baja un poco a la mitad del pecho y de ahí le saca algo que parecía una bolsa llena de semillas variadas conectadas a un tubo.-Es todo tuyo.-Mike se come el cadáver del jardinero, el veneno que le lanzo no le afecta y así pudo comérselo.-Lo siguiente es Ojos, Cabello, Oído, Nariz, una Muestra de Piel y Colmillos de Vampiro, Ectoplasma de Fantasma y ¿Genitales de Hombre Lobo?, no se para que quiere eso ultimo, pero con tal que me pague me da igual, Mike, nuestra siguiente parada es cerca de aquí, en el Reino del Terror.-ambos suben al auto y llegan a un reino algo sombrío pero agradable.-Demasiado agradable, no parece el reino de un vampiro.-es cierto, el lugar es gobernado por Raxzzor el vampiro, uno de los pocos vampiros que no quiso obedecer a Marceline, en este reino viven vampiros, fantasmas, hombres lobo y zombis que no quieren ser maltratados.

-Alto, identifíquese.-dijo una armadura medieval que no tenía más que humo adentro.

-No te incumbe, solo un asunto de negocios con su rey, así que no estorbes.-Maicol le da una patada a la armadura desarmándola, al caminar llegaron a una sala principal del castillo, donde todos se reúnen para sus aburridas reuniones diarias, está vez Maicol no toca el silbato de Mike, ya que llamaría la atención de los vampiros y hombres lobos por sus súper oídos, llevaba consigo una maleta con cosas que le serían útiles.-Quédate aquí, si te necesito soplare el silbato para que me encuentres.-Maicol avanza y se oculta sobre el candelabro del techo con la ayuda de un gancho, de pronto muchos monstruos entran a la sala y se reúnen.

-Buenas noches habitantes del Reino del Terror.-dijo un hombre lobo llamado Justino.-Quiero darles la bienvenida a está reunión, sin más preámbulos, aquí está nuestro rey, Raxzzor.-todos aplauden mientras entran 2 murciélagos que luego se vuelven vampiros, uno varón y la otra mujer y junto a ellos un fantasma.

-Buenas noches súbditos del Reino.-dijo el vampiro Raxzzor.-está noche tendremos una reunión de 3 horas sobre los sustitutos de la sangre, a parte del rojo hay otras cosas que podemos comer.

-¿3 horas? Pero que aburrido, ojala no me den ganas de atacarlos.-dijo Maicol para si mismo.-En cuanto Raxzzor y sus amigos se alejen será la hora de atacar.-Maicol se quedo colgando por 3 aburridas horas, si no fuera por su exoesqueleto que usa bajo la ropa se le habría cansado el brazo, por fin se habían ido todos quedando solamente los 2 vampiros, el fantasma y el hombre lobo.-Por fin, hora de atacar.-Maicol saca de su maleta una granada solar, pero le bajo la intensidad para solo debilitar a los vampiro y cegar a los otros 2, toma una pistola con silenciador y le dispara a una lámpara apagando las luces.

-¿Oyeron eso?-dijo Justino moviendo las orejas.- ¿Y además qué apago la luz?

-No se.-dijo Haru la novia de Raxzzor.-Pero al menos podemos ver en la oscuridad.

-Busquen por todas las direcciones al responsable.-dijo Raxzzor viendo por todas las direcciones, solo logro ver una cosa caer al suelo en medio de ellos 4.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el fantasma llamado Jake apodado Fantasmin.

-Creo que es…-Raxzzor no pudo completar la frase ya que se provocó una explosión y una luz súper potente debilitando a los vampiro y cegando a los demás.-AHHHH, ESO DUELE.-Raxzzor sintió que una soga se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Las sogas también ataron a los demás, pero la de Fantasmin tenía un brillo verde.

-La próxima vez has las reuniones menos aburridas.-dijo una silueta, nadie la pudo ver bien por estar cegados.-Aunque claro, no habrá próxima vez.

-Conozco esa voz.-dijo el vampiro.-Maicol, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por un asunto de suma importancia, quiero varios órganos tuyos y de tus amigos.-dijo Maicol encendiendo una vela.

-No nos hagas esto, hay una sala de donantes de órganos, solo llena unas formas y tendrás uno.

-Los que requiero deben ser frescos y recién extraídos, que me ruegues piedad es como que se lo hagas con un sordo.-Maicol saca un kit de medico con varias herramientas de cirujano.-Empezare con tu hermano el fantasma.-Maicol toma una jeringa y se la clava al fantasma sacándole un liquido verde.-Ahora sigues tu Raxzzor.

-Déjanos ir.-dijo Haru.-Te hemos ayudado a escondidas de mi novio.

-¿Tu… qué?-dijo Raxzzor muy triste.-Todo este tiempo lo has ayudado en sus viles planes, creo que mejor si dejare que nos quite los órganos.

-De tu novia no te preocupes, lo único que sufrirá es verlos a ustedes morir.-Maicol toma un escalpelo y le corta un pedazo de piel y la nariz al vampiro provocándole mucho dolor, luego le corta los costados de la cabeza quitándole las orejas y su oído interno, la sangre del vampiro no dejaba de salir.-Lo malo Haru es que si Raxzzor se muere tendré que quitar lo que falta a ti.-después de eso con una cuchara le saca los ojos y con unas pinzas le arranca los colmillos y le arrancó un mechón de cabello.-Tuviste suerte, aún no se muere pero le saqué todo lo que necesito.-lo que Maicol no sabía es que Justino logró soltarse y de un golpe lo aleja de la habitación.-Mala idea.-toma el silbato y sopla, Mike entra al la habitación como una especie de lagarto-murciélago tomando al lobo del cuello.-Acabare con esto ahora.-toma su pistola y le pone dos balas, una verde y otra de plata, apunta al fantasma y de un disparo se desvanece, luego le dispara al hombre lobo matándolo.-Hora de castrarte perrito.-con un bisturí le corta los genitales.-Hasta la vista Haru.-le da un beso en los labios a la vampiro aún atada y se va con su lagarto.

Después de recolectar todo lo de la lista por 5 días regresaron al Dulce Reino, traía todo en varias cámaras criogénicas, al entrar a la sala del trono encontró a la DP besando a Marceline con el torso expuesto.-No quieres conmigo pero si con ella.-dijo Maicol.

-Llegaste antes de lo que te pedí.-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Que puedo decir, cuando se trata de cazar, soy el mejor.-dijo Maicol con muchos aires de grandeza.

-Eres un presumido.-dijo Marceline.

-Quizás lo sea, pero al menos es verdad lo que digo.

-Marceline, tendré que pedirte que te retires.-dijo la DP.-Debo hablar con Maicol en referencia a mi novio.

-Volveré cuando se encuentre disponible para nosotras.-Marceline se pone su camisa y se va flotando por la ventana.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-dijo DP.

-Cada órgano que me pediste, no hubo donante que no sufriera.-dijo Maicol.

-Excelente, ¿dónde están esos órganos?

-Mike las está trayendo en las cámaras criogénicas, ahora, debemos hablar de lo que falta de mi paga.

-El dinero está en esa mesa.-dijo DP apuntando a una esquina, Maicol toma otro cofre de la mesa y cuenta las monedas.

-Todo en orden, Mike te entregara tu encargo ahora, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.-Maicol trae a Mike que estaba jalando una carreta con varias cajas de metal, luego de dárselas a DP los 2 cazadores se van del Dulce Reino.

-Por fin, todo esto para reconstruir a mi Finn.-dijo llevando todo a su laboratorio en un salón muy grande donde había una cama de hospital.-Ahora solo debo comenzar con el esqueleto.-la princesa toma un molde de un esqueleto.-Que bueno que fabrique esto hace 2 días, solo requeriré algo para hacer el esqueleto fuerte, resistente, ligero y orgánico.-la DP toma de su mesa una libreta donde tenía varias anotaciones.-Veamos, estos metales serán útiles, Dolcán (N/A metal 8 veces más duro que el acero y 3 veces más ligero), Tiritrio (aleación de hierro, iridio y estaño, le quita los poderes a George y es inmune al magnetismo) y Carbono, con todo esto podrá aguantar toda clase de golpes.-después de tomar varias placas de esos metales y los colocó en una fundidora, después de 30 minutos colocó la fundición en cada uno de los moldes, luego los templo en agua de plata para retirar el exceso de iones, conectó todas las piezas con tornillos de acero.-Esqueleto listo, ahora lo demás.-la DP abrió los contenedores de los cuales salía un vapor frío, lo primero que hizo fue cubrir el esqueleto con músculos de Gente Musculosa, coció los músculos y los adhirió a los huesos, conectó varias venas y terminales nerviosas por el cuerpo, tomó el estomago de Tragaldabas (N/A Especie que come de todo con unos dientes de metal y ácidos estomacales súper corrosivos), Pulmones de Elemento de Aíre y los colocó en su lugar, dentro de la traquea colocó cuerdas bucales de un Sonorian (N/A otra especie con poderes relacionados al sonido), el núcleo de un Elemento Fuego, más otros órganos que irán conociendo más adelante.-Ahora, la piel y sus ojos.-La DP tomó los trozos de piel y se puso a tratarlos con químicos, usando también las pociones que le encargó a Maicol, uno era antifuego, otro antihielo y la ultima pócima era un escudo antimagia, sumergió las pieles en esa mezcla de ciencia y magia, mientras las pieles se preparaban la princesa tomó los ojos de Mago Láser y los abre sacándoles un pequeño cristal fucsia, introdujo esos cristales en los ojos de vampiro y los introduce en las cuencas de la cabeza de Finn, luego pone las pieles de Elemento de Rayo, Vampiro y restos de la piel de Finn, la cose en el cuerpo y pone el cuero cabelludo en una máquina de coser para colocarle los cabellos de vampiro, sobrantes de cabello de Finn y algunos dulces cabellos, mientras la máquina colocaba los cabellos ella fue por la pieza principal.-Por fin, el momento de la verdad.-La DP toma 2 frascos, en uno había un cerebro y en el otro un corazón.-Hora de que vuelvas a nosotros 2.

-¿A ti y a mi?-dijo Marceline haciéndose visible y asustando a la Dulce Princesa cayéndosele los frascos pero Marcy los atrapa.

-No vuelvas a aparecerte así, te dije que te largaras.-dijo quitándole los frascos.-Y no lo dije por ti, lo dije por alguien que estoy esperando.

-¿A quién? ¿A Jake?

-Claro que no, mejor me ayudas o te vas.

-Bueno, ¿qué hago?

-Ve al Dulce Hospital y tráeme 20 litros de sangre humana, la tienen para cuando Finn requiere de una transfusión de sangre.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero no te la vayas a beber.-le exclamo DP y Marcy se va del laboratorio; DP por mientras cose el corazón de Finn en su pecho.-El motor de vida, ahora la bóveda del conocimiento.-con sumo cuidado coloca el cerebro en la cabeza de Finn conectándolo con la medula espinal y el resto de los nervios y lo cubrió con el cuero cabelludo con un montón de pelos de distinto color, tomó unas vías intravenosas y se las conectó a varias venas, luego aparece Marceline con varias bolsas de sangre.

-Aquí está todo Bonnibel.-dijo Marcy bebiéndose una bolsa.

-Te dije que no te bebieras eso.-le regañó la no tan dulce gobernante.

-Oh vamos, te traje los 20 litros, tome uno más para no beberme esos.-la DP le arrebata las bolsa y las conecta a las vías intravenosas.-No funcionara si el corazón no palpita.

-Eso ya lo sé.-conecta unos electrodos a la cabeza de Finn y conecta los cables a un generador y lo enciende produciéndose un zumbido.-Por eso voy a hacerlo palpitar.-se coloca sus gafas de laboratorio y coloca un tubo conectado al generador en el ano de Finn.

-Ouch, ¿por qué ese tubo?

-Es para producir una reacción eléctrica con su medula espinal hacia su cerebro, al completar el circuito eléctrico, su cerebro y nervios volverán a funcionar.

-Aún así no va a funcionar.

-Tengo todos los cálculos bien hechos y sin margen de error, mejor hazte a un lado.-Bonnibel toma un interruptor y lo enciende produciendo una descarga eléctrica que cubre todo el cuerpo de Finn, el corazón comienza a palpitar vaciando todas las bolsas de sangre, las manos de Finn comienzan a mover al igual que su pecho, dejando notar que comienza a respirar.-Funciona, funciona.-la DP toma una manivela haciéndola girar para generar más energía, al principio parecía que iba bien, pero luego el generador explotó produciendo una cortina de humo y llenado la cara de DP con hollín.-*Tosiendo* creo que quizás hice… un mal cálculo.

-Te lo dije Doctora Bonnistein, eso nunca funciona.-se burló Marceline.-Si lo que quieres es revivirlo, lo que necesitases un aparato que los vampiros usamos para extraer la sangre y la energía vital de nuestras victimas.

-Interesante, ¿me podrías prestar eso?

-Con la condición de que me quede con la sangre de las victimas.

-De acuerdo, tráela al gran salón donde reuniré a algunos a algunos dulces ciudadanos.-Marceline usando su súper velocidad va rápido a su reino, mientras la Dulce Princesa trae a unos 10 banana guardias al salón.

-¿Para qué nos quiere princesa?-dijo un banana guardia.

-Solo siéntense en esas sillas y se los diré.-los banana guardias obedecen y se sientan en las sillas, la DP aprieta un botón y todos quedan amarrados con esposas de hierro a las sillas.-Lo que quiero es su energía vital para que mi novio pueda estar con nosotros 2.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? Hay muchos otros reinos para esto.-dijo uno de los banana guardia.

-Yo los hice, son míos y haré con ustedes lo que quiera, así que se joden y me obedecen.-la DP tenía una mueca macabra que hacía que ellos le mostraran miedo. Después de unos minutos aparece Marceline con otros vampiros cargando un extraño aparato.-Ya era hora de que llegaras.

-Llevamos años sin usar está cosa y no lo encontrábamos, además pesa mucho.-los súbditos de la vampiro dejan la máquina y se retiran como murciélagos.-Lo que debemos hacer es acercarlos a la máquina y le dejas el resto a ella.

La DP amordaza a los banana guardias para que no hicieran ruido, al tenerlos frente a la máquina Marceline la enciende y salían unas jeringas que se introducen en el pecho de los banana guardias, de las agujas en el interior de ellos salieron varias cuchillas que empezaron a moler todo el interior de ellos succionándoles la sangre y la energía de ellos matándolos, se llenaron 2 botes con esos recursos y DP toma el bote con la energía y la lleva a su laboratorio, luego mete el cuerpo de Finn a una capsula de metal, amarra a Finn a la capsula en posición vertical.

-Espero si funcione esta vez.-dijo DP conectando el bote a un cable grueso que se conecta a un aparato con una manivela.

-Ya lo he hecho antes con algunos vampiros.-dijo Marceline poniéndose unas gafas como los de DP.

-Bueno, pues a ver que pasa.-la Dulce Princesa gira un interruptor y se acerca a la manivela haciéndola girar.-Energía al 10%... 25%... 40%... 55%...-la capsula desprendía una brillante luz azul casi blanco y se escuchaba un golpeteo.-70%... 85%...-el lector cardiaco empezaba a sonar y las ondas cerebrales de Finn se empezaban a encender.-90%... 93%... 95%... 98%... 99%-en el interior de la capsula los ojos de Finn se abren.-100% de energía, apágala Marceline.-Marceline presiona un botón y la luz se apaga, Bonnibel se acerca a la capsula y pega su oreja a la compuerta.- ¿Finn? ¿Puedes oírme?-desde el interior Finn se libera de los arneses de metal rompiéndolos, luego comienza a golpear la compuerta abollándola.-Creo que si me escucha.-dijo DP apartándose, Finn continuo golpeando la compuerta hasta que la rompe mandándola a volar y chocando contra una mesa, Finn sale de la capsula, él estaba desnudo pero no le importaba y camina hacia DP.-Wow, Finn, estás vivo.

-No puedo creerlo.-Marcy estaba sorprendida de ver a su "amigo" con vida.

-¿Bonnibel? ¿Marceline?-dijo Finn con algo de dificultad y con una voz más grave y adulta.-Mi voz, ¿qué le pasó?

-Bueno.-tomo la palabra DP.- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Solo nos recuerdo a ti y a mí lanzándoles hachas y cuchillos a tus súbditos, después todo me es confuso.

-Pues hay muchas cosas que debes saber, empezando con como tienes esa voz y tu cara.-DP le da un espejo a Finn y este al verse la cara llena de cicatrices y trozos de piel de otros colores arroja el espejo al suelo rompiéndolo.

-¿Qué le paso a mi cara?-dijo molesto y sacando fuego de su mano.- ¿Y cómo puedo hacer esto?

-Es un efecto secundario de tu nuevo cuerpo, pero será mejor que te cubras la mercancía.-dijo DP mirándole la entrepierna a Finn.

-Así estoy bien, mejor dime todo o te derretiré, querida.

-Pues verás.-la DP le cuenta todo lo que pasó, desde su encuentro con el Lich hasta la operación.-Y por eso estás así, pero con este nuevo cuerpo podrás diezmar los ejércitos de nuestros enemigos.

-Sin mencionar tu sexy musculatura.-dijo Marceline.

-Viendo las intenciones de Bonnibel, creo que me gustará este nuevo cuerpo.-Finn carga una bola de fuego y lo arroja contra una mesa destruyéndola.

-Y tengo otra noticia.-dijo DP muy ansiosa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es?-dijo Finn.

-Finn, estoy embarazada.-dijo DP muy feliz, pero Finn tenía una cara de sorpresa.

**-Wow, que largo, me tomo una semana escribirlo, como verán Nega ya está vivo.**

**Maicol:-Sin mencionar que se ve que a la Sugarsapiens no le importa su Dulce Gente.**

**-Es el Universo Negativo, ahí la mayoría de las personas son malas, incluso Hunson Abaader (no haré bueno a los demonios y malos los ángeles), espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo 3, dejen reviews, favorites, follows y sugerencias, hasta la próxima y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


End file.
